Talk:Israeli Navy/@comment-5889313-20150122055528/@comment-10700122-20150122155427
No IG.... HOW DARE YOU! I know I haven't put up the best pictures, but there are around 28 MCMs on the C, a bunch of CFA-44s on the B, and four+ Hansa railguns on every ship, not to mention the mine bombs and the fei ting torpedo tube missiles. The Seraph only has Mk110 naval guns, but that's because it was my first flying ship and it's kinda bad. I didn't start throwing a fit(okay, I did, but I didn't want to lose my whole navy to Marc's MG). I could have blown them up, considering that in total I am capable of delivering a total of 145k damage from my RP weapons, considering all weapons are fired at once. It is metagaming, because it is obvious that if anyone has common sense, they would make a direct line to Delusion, as has been evidenced in the time with TDAV, where I had a direct line with them, and it is assumed that I would have continued the precedent with Delusion. Before you say that I had to make a RP post, I noticed that when I tried to get a spy hovertank into the Ceres base, USS never mentioned that he made a bug check, but yet everyone agreed that he did make the bug check, because it's "just common sense". It is also godmodding, as Owl has evidenced. The Enlightened base is underground; if the Mahpols can make it past the Crusaders(who own Vent Zeta) to get there, you'd have to travel conventionally, which would take days, if not weeks, and make your ships extremely vulnerable to any sort of attack. Never mind that in one of his posts, he said that "a Lalechet warped in." Impossible, considering that Tenelapis's pillars cannot be warped around. Also, this Lalechet happened to deploy "thousands of soldiers". If that is not number spamming, I don't think anyone knows what it is anymore. Never mind the fact that a IRL hour after the design was completed, he suddenly had twenty fully outfitted, armed, and crewed ships, at Tenelapis, under the crust, at a base which would have had advanced warning of them and shot them out of the sky. I tried to compromise and say he had five(reasonable enough), but he insisted he had twenty and that they can all destroy the fleet by themselves. Never mind the bit about a tenth of Israel's whole flying ship corps "warping in and decloaking". I mean, are you kidding me? A tenth of Israel's flying ship corps would take a insane amount of power to cloak, never mind the fact that you can't warp through Tenelapis's pillars, as has alrealdy been amply demonstrated. As for the threats of legal action, I was bluffing. As you can see, however, he shut up, which means that I could finally go to bed(albeit with a migraine straight from hell). But as for the formal request to Wikia, that has been put in. He is obviously abusing his powers (case in point "I'll ban you for life from chat if you keep arguing with me".).